findingserenityfandomcom-20200214-history
Drake Star
Character Name: Drake Star Character Age: 26 Character Sex: Male Initial Personality: Comes across as being a quiet man. Underlying Personality: once a person gets to know him and his trusted by Drake they can find out that Drake will treat them like family and as such he will be very protective of those he trusts. It is just very hard to earn his trust since he prefers to hold people at arms length until they have proven themselves. Drake is more comfortable in the black then on planets. He knows that occasionally you need to go to planets but he prefers to leave as soon as possible. Appearance: Drake is six feet two inches tall. Drake has raven black hair which is cut short. His eyes are blue, and he has no facial hair. His usually clothes are a Browncoat Duster. Equipment: Drake has a cortex link, spare clothes. Drake also carries a box of mechanical tools of various items for repair and diagnostics. Known History: Drake was born in the black. His mom and dad flew the black trading between the Core and the border rim planets. His dad taught him how to fly their ship and also how to make repairs. Drake loved working with his hands and enjoyed being able to pilot and tinker. In his 19th year his mother and father were killed for resisting arrest and carrying illegal goods. The people killing his parents were federal Marshals. Drake was not found when the Federal Marshals. So t cortex says there was a child born to his parents but that he was not present when his parents resisted. When Drake became coherent his ship was drifting. The young man noticed some of the cargo was missing and assumed the Marshals had taken it. Drake managed to make the ship get to his delivery point and deliver the rest of the cargo. Drake sold his family’s ship and moved on. He found an Independent Sympathizer who introduced him to the Independent faction. Seeing potential the faction welcomed Drake into their ranks and worked to refine his piloting skills and he Faction and a year later entered service with the Browncoats during the Unification War. Drake fought with the interstellar forces. For the first part of the war Drake carried material from one location to the next supporting the Browncoats. Once the blockade began Drake transferred to piloting dropships and warships. Drake fought all the way through the war in fact his unit was one of the last units if not the last which surrendered. Drake was imprisoned after the war for a couple of months until he escaped. Since escaping Drake has just wandered in an attempt to find himself. Other History: Drake’s family got by. They weren’t rich but they weren’t extremely poor either. Drake thought his idyllic life would continue until he inherited his father’s ship. His life would be nothing more than the next crisis of something not working on the vessel or the next cargo to be delivered. Drake started doing some flying of the ship when he was 13 or 14. His dad was always present when he flew the ship. During his nineteenth year his world came apart. Drake was present in the ship. His father had told him to find a vent and stay hidden. Drake stayed where he was hidden the whole time the Marshals were on his ship. Drake saw his dead executed as one of the Marshals made sure his father was disarmed and then walked behind him, and knocked Drake’s dad to his knees and shot him in the head point blank. Drake at some time blacked out during the episode and when he awoke the ship was now drifting. Drake managed to land his ship at the destination and offload the cargo, but due to the murder of his family and the loss of some of the goods his family reputation suffered. Drake had no desire to spend the rest of his life rotting away in some prison so he escaped. Drake is a broken man. Within the last seven years he has lost his family and lost an ideal with the defeat of the Browncoats and many friends during the war. The only thing which keeps him going is his desire to fly and fix things. Whenever doing any of those activities he is serious about his work but if one looks close a gleam in his eye returns and Drake feels again the thrill of the first time he traveled through the black. Skills and Training: Drake has been piloting since he was 13-14 helping his dad with their freighter till he was 19. During the war Drake flew more cargo freighters with and then dropships and some shuttles and courier ships. This experience has made Drake quite good at piloting. Drake has also been working on ship since he was young also so is also a good mechanic. Drake has basic experience with pistols from the war, but has not used them since the war so his skills may have degenerated since the war ended. Weaknesses: Drake doesn’t know how to use a knife or how to fight hand to hand. Drake despises Federal Marshals and will go berserk unless he is restrained or someone he trusts calms him down. So Far in Finding Serenity Drake Star has meet Captain Jonas Rafe of the Solace.Drake has accepted a position as the mechanic of the Solace. Drake has also met Hesian Calder the pilot of the Solace. Connections to other characters. Drake served in the same flight company with Ally Anders during the war. While serving they flew on many of the same missions. Despite the disparity in their ages the two became good friends. Hesian Caldwer and Drake have talked briefly manly about positions on the ship and opinions of Jonas Rafe. Category:[[Former browncoats Former Browncoats]] Category:Former Browncoats